Noble Team: Plus One
by Wingcommander WhiteWolf
Summary: An ONI Spartan tags along with Noble team, he's a Capable fighter but has a dark secret. And What relationship does Eric 627 have with 312? My sums suck Please review no flames. FemSix
1. Noble Actual

Disclaimer: I do not Own Halo, it's characters or armor. Eric Lancaster S627 is mine. The Name for Noble Six: Amelia was provided by GrimmJakal who is assisting me in the Production of this fiction.

Reach was the Birth place of the Spartans peaceful tranquil virtually untouched. A Transport Warthog was speeding down a dirt road to a remote outpost; A Spartan was riding along examining her helmet as Two Uh-144 Falcon transports flew past them. The transports landed shortly a few minutes before the hog arrived. The female Spartan stepped out and made her way to the command building passing a sniper ideally loading his rifle clips on a falcon. She stepped in right as the team leader was talking with Colonel Urban Holland on an Audio link, The rest of Noble were in the concrete building as well. Emile sharpening his kukri knife, Jorge relaxing, Kat watching everyone...it was quite boring. The larger Spartan next turned and noticed her.

"So that's our new Number Six." Jorge said aloud, the leader only nodded as Holland continued.

"_ONI thinks the deployment of a Spartan team as a 'Gross misallocation of valuable military resources'."_ Before he could continue a voice from the door, "With all due respect Urban, ONI can kiss my ass." All eyes were on the other new comer a Spartan in Black and white armor, with a Patrol chest rig, Scout helmet with upgraded sensors, Gungir and sniper shoulders, Hard case on his left thigh, a data pad on his left wrist and a shotgun breacher on his right.

Carter Noble one was about to respond harshly before the Colonel cut him off, _"Lieutenant Commander, Eric Lancaster. Serra 627 Will be your Liaison to ONI, please be patient with him he has unresolved issues with ONI."_

"What kind of Issues?" Carter asked bluntly.

_"Not for me to tell."_ Urban replied quickly and shortly. Eric was glad that Holland had the presence of mind to deny Carter access to that touchy bit of history. He then noticed Six he recognized her armor, stature and posture, "It's been awhile Amelia..." he said smiling behind his helmet. Amelia nodded to him."Good to see you to Eric." She replied. Not moving from her position as Holland continued,

"_They pulled a similar job on Harmony disabled the Comms. relay taking out our eyes and ears, then stole two freighters from dry dock. That cannot happen here. Reach is to damn important, get that relay back on line Noble one."_

The Team was given their mission and set out for the birds Amelia taking a seat next to Jun Noble Three, while Eric walked around and took the gunner's seat next to Amelia. Carter explaining to them the team's methods before asking the question, "You Known eachother long?" Eric ignored the question tapping away at his Tatical Data pad. "Six? Same question." Amelia nodded. Not really knowing how to answer that. She didn't want to reveal too much, but she didn't want to seem secretive either. Eric saved her the trouble, "We've been in a few Units tougher. Commander. Enough said." he turned away not before giving Grimm(Amelia) a friendly nod. Grimm smirked under her helmet, and nodded back. She looked out the falcon, and watched the scenery.

Eric tapped his data pad bringing Grimm and himself into a private channel, "I missed you Amelia. Have you kept that little secret to yourself?" he asked tapping his hard case on his left thigh.

"I've missed you too. Trust me...I haven't told a soul, and I never will." She replied. Giving him a slight nod.

"You're the first to ever look me in the eyes and see me more than a freak." he admitted. It wasn't the first time but he loved her dearly.

Amelia smiled, and with no one looking brushed her hands over his. "I've always cared for you.", She said lovingly. Her feelings for him were deep, and she wished that could be back at the base, so they could relax, and talk.

"How long have you been with ONI?" Carter's voice comes over the helmet's speakers, "Just wondering."

Eric decided to answer, "Seven years."

Under his commando helmet Carter arched a brow, "Since you were twelve?"

Eric didn't give answer, that was getting a little personal, "Not open for discussion. And stay out of my Records please. THAT is an order." Carter wasn't going to pry, He knew sticking his nose into the affairs of an ONI operator wasn't a wise idea, especially when his military clearance was higher than his or even Kat's.

He switched back to the channel that he and Amelia shared, "Maybe when we get back to base we can catch up 'Privately'." he hinted the last word before Checking his shotgun and pistol. "I missed the stress relief and love you gave me."

Amelia chuckled, "I missed it too. I always loved your aggression.", She replied flirtatiously, as she cocked her sniper rifle, and checked her knife.

**AN: So it begins. I'm trying to keep The Spartan's in character. Eric's back Story will told as the story unfolds. Amelia and Eric are more than just old Acquaintances.**


	2. Winter Contingency

Noble Team's two Falcon transports flew along the mountains completely unaware of what lay ahead of them. Carter opened the team's coded communications channel, "Listen up Noble team. We have a downed relay outpost fifty clicks from Visegrad." He briefed, "We're gonna introduce ourselves to who ever took it out and then Kat's gonna get it back on line."

Kat the team's Technical support officer nodded in acknowledgement, "Just get me under the hood, Commander."

Jorge had to get a question off his chest that was bugging him, "Sir, why would rebels want to cut off Reach from the rest of the Colonies?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." Eric voiced out.

"You guys get a chance maybe you can ask 'em." The Commander finished.

* * *

Eric's fears were solidified by Kat reporting that their signal with Command was just lost and that they were being jammed. "A dark zone... sounds ominous." Eric said under his breath.

Amelia looked at Eric, and back at the scenery. She sighed. "I hate Dark zones..."

"Reminds you of the old days don't it?" Eric asked her.

She muttered back, "Yah...man...I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Moments after they picked up the distress beacon the two falcons landed. "Here we go." Eric muttered as Carter, Kat, Emile, Amelia and Himself hit the ground. They proceeded down to inspect a trashed Warthog.

"Found the beacon." Emile reported handing Kat a red transponder.

Carter didn't skip a beat, "Kat can you make out any ID?"

Her response was quick and to the point, "Negative but it's military."

_"So where are the Troopers?"_ Jorge asked from the Falcon. Questions from Kat, and Carter were not settling. However what Emile said next made Eric's blood ran cold, "Plasma maybe…"

_"It can't be not on Reach."_ Jorge uttered worriedly.

"There's a lot of blood on the ground." Emile continued to observe the area. He was right, red stains on the concrete and grass were only hours old.

Carter heard all he needed to, "Alright Noble looks like there's nothing here lets move on."

"Blood... No bodies, just the beacon... it can't be." Eric muttered.

"What?" Amelia asked worried. Not likeing the tone of his voice.

He tuned his private channel, "This wreaks of elite." he shared his fears.

"Your shitting...your saying the Covenant are on Reach!", She asked. Trying to keep herself calm.

Eric sighed, "Unfortunately." he started to walk in the other direction, "Stay close." Kat made a mention of smoke comming from the other building and the team moved around to the house to investigate.

"Emile." The ONI Spartan got the attention of the close quarters expert.

The Skull faced Spartan turned to look at him, "What ONI?"

"Your safety off?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" he responded.

Eric was quiet for a moment, "You won't have much use for it. Be prepared to vent something's Brainpan." Emile's expression was hidden by his visor, the word 'Something' echoed though his mind for a moment before replying, "Yes Sir."

Amelia stayed close to Eric, and followed behind him...cautiously watching her surroundings.

The team moved into a house a door opened and Emile was on them from the get go, "On your Knees NOW!" he ordered.

It took Jorge intervening to keep Emile from blowing them away, "They're not rebels, they're farmers look at them."

"Ask them what they're doing here?" Carter instructed. Jorge started to speak Hungarian to the farmers who responded in kind telling him what happened.. During the conversation Eric and Amelia were getting reacquainted.

"Have you fought the Covies before?" he asked her as he turned off his safety.

"Yes..their fucking ugly.", She replied coldly.

"You think I'm Ugly?" he asked Critically asking insulted. Waiting for Jorge to finish talking to the farmers. Amelia sighed. "Not you...the other Covies. And I'll admit the Elites are pretty sexy in their own rite...", Amelia stopped mid-sentence, and blushed fiercely under her helmet. "I didn't mean that last part! I mean...of course your sexy, but...I...you know what I mean.", She said quickly, and embarressed.

Eric chuckled, "Sometimes I hate being a Hybrid. But you seem to be the only one that takes any notice of my humanity." he ranted a little, "You're the only one that treats me like a person and not a monster. Its the reason why my file is Beyond Top Secret."

"I never meant to be offensive...I'm sorry. Eric...I love who you are...not what you are.", She said gently.

Eric smiled, "Don't sweat it, Amelia. And I know you love part of what I am." he placed a hand on her shoulder, "After all we were each other's firsts."

Amelia smiled under her helmet, and put her hand on his. "I love you Eric."

"You still act like a Teenager sometimes." he chuckled

Amelia chuckled with him. She noticed that Jorge was finished, and she saw a falcon that held Jun in it fly by. _"Commander! Be advised I see Heat signatures in the structure directly east of your position!"_

"Get them back inside!" Carter ordered as he bolted to the bridge, "Noble team double time it!"

"Time to go...try and keep up.", Amelia said flirtatiously, and with a hint of a challenge, as she sprinted towards the rest of Noble team. He gave chased after her only to be greeted by a gruesome sight when they linked up with the others. Three dead civilians, one soldier on the flood dead, another Impaled on a couple of meat hooks. "Uggh."

"Damn…" Carter sounded disgusted.

_"Fill me in commander what do you see?"_ Jun came over the radio.

"We've got military Casualties. Two of the missing troopers." He responded, "It's messy."

Amelia stood there. She couldn't look away, even though she was thoroughly disgusted, "Eww."

"That confirms it." Eric said fear lacing his tone

"Fuck...", Amelia said flatly.

He checked the bodies, "Dear god." he muttered finding a woman with a pair of wounds in her abdomen, "Energy sword."

Amelia shuddered, and took a deep breath. She looked at Eric, and back at the body. "Jesus..."

A few bangs on the roof caught everybody's attention. "Whoa watch your motion trackers." Carter advised.

"What the hell was that?" Emile asked shortly.

"Jun you see anything?" Carter asked.

Jun surveyed the area from the falcon, _"Negative Thermal is clean."_

Eric placed his back against the wall looking out into the courtyard. "The next building." Amelia nodded and followed Carter toward the next building. They were cautious, and were surveying the area.

Eric followed them into the next building peered out the window only to snap back as a few pink projectiles shattered the window. "SHIT! INCOMMING!"

Amelia, and Carter ducked, and barely missed the plasma shots that flew by them. "FUCK!"

"CONTACT! CONTACT! Spartans Assist!" Carter called out

Eric stuck his shotgun though the Broken window and fired off a shell as Amelia sniped some of the skirmishers that were rolling around on the ground. She got one in the head, and the other in the shoulder, "Damn it."

"Grimm Cover me I'm going in close!" Eric shouted running down the stairs with Emile, to meet the Covenant head on.

"Got it!" Amelia exlcaimed as she shot down two more skirmishers that were running toward the opening under her. One made it though only to have both Emile and Eric turn it into Swiss cheese with their shotguns as the team moved out into the farmyard. Amelia kept sniping any covies she could find. Covering not only for Eric, but others as well. She shot down a Grunt who had snuck behind Eric, and tried to shoot him with a needler...

Eric noticed the kill but kept going until Carter and the others passed him before he signaled Amelia to follow him.

Amelia reloaded, and ran down the stairs to join Eric. She nodded to him, and signaled a smile to him.

"Stand down Noble contacts neutralized." Carter spoke.

Jorge wasn't to pleased that the Covenant were on his home planet, "Contacts? It's the damn Covenant!"

Emile however was pleased, "Relax big man this whole valley just became a free fire zone."

They rejoined the others as they cleared the hill, "Jackals, Skimishers, Grunts." The ONI spartan muttered under his breath.

Amelia heard him mutter. "got a bad feeling?"

"Elites will follow soon." he advised before handing her his shotgun. "Trade?"

"Very well.", Amelia said as she traded weapons with him. She loaded it, and cocked it. Getting ready for whatever would come.

He checked as they crossed the river with the team when they spotted what he predicted but not exactly what he expected. "Three Ultras? Must be a recon team." he aimed down range with Amelia's rifle and fired blowing a hole though the skull of on of the Ultras. "Make that Two."

Amelia shot two rounds at one, and took out it's shields, but the other one charged her, and knocked her down. "Damn it!"

Eric ran up behind it as he positioned itself for the killing blow, "Hey Asshole!" He shouted at it causing it to turn around. The Operative smirked as he brought the stock of the rifle across the elite's head with bone jarring force. "Grimm. Give it a shot for good measure." And she shot it in the face, and growled at the other. He looked at the remaining elite as well, Tuning to the channel between he and Amelia. "You wanna try to rape my woman too?" he asked in the elite's direction.

Amelia just glared at the elite, and cocked the shotgun again. "Bring it."

The Elite roars and charges at her. The entire team on the ground opens fire on it striking it multiple times. The Alien stops two steps from Amelia, bleeding out of countless wounds. Amelia looked up at him. Her visor went transparent, and she glared at him, her shotgun still in hand.

"Finish him love." he told her on the Private channel. Amelia quickly shot him down. She scoffed, and walked over to Eric who depolarized his visor to stare into her eyes, "Are you alright?" he asked his gold eyes had black slits. The eyes of their enemy, the Elites. "You had me worried."

Many would have seen the eyes of their enemy, but she saw the eyes of her love."I'm fine, Eric. You?"

His visor polarized again. "I got a question for you?" he asked on the Private line.

She polarized her own, and nodded."What is it?"

"What did you do to entertain yourself during your time on Mamore?" he asked Curious Watching one of the Falcons land to pick up Kat and Emile.

Amelia blushed under her helmet. "Well, I trained...learned to pilot a longsword...thought of you."

He arched a brow under his helmet, "Doing what when you thought of me?" he asked moving to the Awaiting Truck where Carter and Jorge were waiting.

"Stuff.", She said simply trying to be vague, as she followed.

"I see. Just so you know, _It _grew and it has some... rough spots." He said as he jumped on the back of the Farming flatbed with Jorge. "You drive." he said on an open channel.

Amelia chuckled, and got in the driver's seat. "Hang on." She said as she drove off.

The ride was bumpy and rough they hit a couple of bumps, "Damn Grimm I know you like it rough, but Geez!"

"Oh ha-ha.", Grimm muttered. She heard Jorge laugh, and she shook her head with a slight chuckle.

Eric smirked as he watched her run down a few patrolling Skirmishers. "Ha ha, good one!"

"What can I say? It's fun to run over covies.", She chuckled, as she ran over an Elite.

"heh I bet." he replied snapping off a round into a Jackal's head.

Grimm laughed as she ran over another skirmisher. "You guys doing ok?"

"Never better." they all say at the same time.

Grimm smirked, and stopped at a building. "There is alot of covenant in there..."

"We'll handle it. You take what ever comes out." Eric instructed

"Got it.", She said with a nod, as she pointed a DMR at the opening.

"You Played with yourself in your bunk didn't you?" He asked her on the Private channel.

"If you must know...yes.", She said blushing under her helmet.

"What kind of Naughty thoughts were you thinking?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Heh... You fucking my brains out." she said with a chuckle.

Eric changed the subject, "Heh you know Kat and Carter had a relationship. I think they still do."

"I think so too. I've seen, and heard them. very subtle, but you can pick up on it.", She said as she looked around the area.

"Like us?" he asked realizing how open the two had been in front of the others.

"Well, yes...just not as subtle." She laughed.

"We've gone at it so many times its a wonder you didn't get pregnant. Though somewhere down the road... that would be nice." Eric thought out loud.

Amelia though for a moment, "That is a bit surprising. And yes that would be nice."

"What do you think would happen later after we get back to camp?" he asked honestly.

"I don't know. I do know we have some 'catching up' to do.", She said flirtatiously.

"You just want the real thing back and not just your dreams." he said smirking killing a jackal and throwing the body down from on top the building.

"What's wrong with that?", She asked as she blew a skirmsher's head off. She heard him sigh over the channel.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm just wondering how our kids will be geneticly."

"Strong, smart, good looking like you." Amelia said with a smirk.

Eric chuckled, "I just pray that it would be fully human."

"I would love the child no matter what. Human or Hybrid." Amelia replied.

Eric smiled, "Thanks Amelia." he watched Jorge and Carter walk out of the building, "Time to go."

"Your welcome love." She replied as she sat back down in the seat. He jumped back on the flat bed and latched on knowing how she drove, after everyone got on she drove off. And watched for any other covies.

Eric started going over the data on each race in his head, "You know, Holland is going to shit himself when we report in." He pointed out to Carter.  
"You're telling me." he responded sounding serious."Six what about that cluster of farm houses across the river?"

"You want to check it out?" She asked as she slowed down to see it.

Carter nodded, "We need to clear it just to be sure." Amelia nodded in understanding and drove toward the buildings.

Eric and the others jumped off the back placing the sniper rifle on his back and drew his pistol while Amelia watched them, and once again gave them cover with the DMR.

"You going to need a change of cloths for tonight." Eric told her over the radio as he moved up quietly.

"And why would that be?" She asked intrigued not loosing her focus.

He changed to the private channel, "Bring a full set. I'm gonna demonstrate how much I've changed."

Amelia smirked, and chuckled. "Very well...I like where this is going."

He caught a Zealot off guard and stuck it in the side of the throat before violently ripping it out the front. "I got to go back to sword base in the morning to get my updated Tranquilizers."

Amelia shot two skirmishers in the head, and another grunt. "Are you doing ok?"

"Yea, Just having trouble keeping my heart rate down."

"Don't overexert yourself, Love." Amelia said as she shot down two more grunts.

"Kinda hard when we have these Damned covenant trying to kill us." he responded grabing a Minor Elite and broke it's neck before tasting copper, "Arrgh damn teeth!"

"Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yea, just my teeth getting sharper."

"Eric...I hope your ok." She murmured to herself.

"I'm just really hating my dad right now." he uttered punting a grunt.

"Your father?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Tell you later. I see a troopship landing on the other side of the hill." Eric reported, "We're coming to you."

Amelia sat down, and waited for them to come. But still wary of any remaining covenant running around as the Three Spartans boarded the truck, "Go Grimm!" Grimm hit the gas, and went where she was told.

"Jun reports the Troopers are around the next hill." Carter told her.

"Got it.", Grimm replied as she sped towards the next hill. Soon seeing the marine squad.

A plasma grenade got stuck to the side of the truck Jorge jumped off shouting "Grenade!" Grimm cursed, and tried to get out, but the truck blew before she could move. She was thrown to the ground, and she felt something heavy pin her to the ground, by her torso.

"Amelia!" Eric cried rushing to her side, "Are you alright?"

Yah...just get this fucking thing off of me..." She groaned. He grabbed the hot mangled frame and began to lift it off of her then with a roar he flipped it over. "Eric..." She muttered as she watched him flip the vehicle over. He turned around and threw the hulk at a Squad of grunts.

Amelia stood up, even though she was dizzy, and grabbed her DMR. "I'm good."

"Good, Kill those Covies!" Eric ordered, his tone starting to get a hint of combat rage.

"Gladly.", She growled. As she shot down a skirmisher, then an Elite. Her partner pulled the sniper rifle snapping off a few shots Amelia tore through some grunts as they dropped in, and got behind some cover, as an Elite shot at her with a concussion rifle.

"Damn!" Eric ducked as well. the red bursts flying over his head, Amelia cursed under her breath, as the red bolts flew by, and exploded. She was trying to figure out how to kill the bastard.

"Damn..." "Son of a bitch..." they both cursed at the same time.

"How's your back?" Eric asked hatching a plan.

"My back's fine...you got any idea on how to stop those bastards?" Amelia asked glaring at the enemy.

He told her his plan "Get his Attention I'll take him out with your rifle!" Amelia nodded, and stood up firing at the Elite. Dodging the in coming fire, and trying to take down his shields, but he was pretty quick. Eric lined up the shot waiting for the right moment trusting that Amelia wouldn't let him down. She kept the Elite's focus, and was dodging his fire. She finally got his shields to collapse. The ONI Spartan saw the opening and pulled the trigger, causing the elite's head exploded.

Amelia sighed, as the Elite died, "Well, one pain in the ass is dead..."

"Agreed. We're moving on to the Outpost." Eric told her.

"Alright. I'll follow."

The two Falcons landed and collected the Survivors from the patrol, while the other picked up the Spartans bound for the outpost. Amelia sighed, as she sat down, and took the opportunity to relax her muscles, "Eric...you alright?"

"You'll find out tonight Amelia." he said unconcerned for himself, the statement itself wasn't meant to be flirtatious.

Amelia giggled, and blushed under her helmet, "Very well then..."

Carter contacted Kat letting them know that they were on their way to them.

Eric took a deep breath calming his nerves as Amelia rested her head against the seat, and sighed, tired from the events that took place.

Eric shifted his neck, "We're not done, the Covenant are at the relay."

Amelia groaned, and sat up right, "Fucking covenant."

"Keep your head on straight Amelia, I don't want my closest friend die on her first mission on Reach."

"Don't worry Eric. I'm still frosty. Just sick of these bastards trying to wipe us out...that's all"

Eric sighed, "Just don't want to see you captured, armorless and raped by the Elites or worse… Brutes."

Amelia held his hand in hers. "...Eric..."

"Lets just get this done and back to the staging area." he said gruffly his heartbeat Accelerating in anticipation.

Amelia let go of his hand, and nodded, "Right."

Noble one loosened up, "Break is over guys."

Eric reloaded the rifle, "Get set we're going in!"

Amelia loaded the DMR she had, and got ready when they touched down. Eric took a breath and jumped off the Falcon and bolted up a set of stairs with Amelia following close behind. She was on the alert. He threw a grenade into the advancing line of Covenant blowing them to hell. Amelia smiled, and admired her love's power, and skill, "Nice."

"Stay alert there will be more." he reminded her placing the rifle on his back and picked up the DMR that was on the ground.

"Got it.", She said as she walked next to him, and surveyed the area.

A Sprite Drop ship came in fast and low Amelia growled, and went for cover to avoid being hit by the drop ship's plasma cannon, as she watched for any targets.

"Kill anything that isn't remotely friendly." Amelia heeded his words, and shot the first Elite that touched ground, and many others, "Good job Grimm."

"Thanks.", She replied as she reloaded her DMR.

After a few more waves of Covenant, the team retreats into the Relay outpost. closing the door.

Amelia watched as the door closed. She let out a sigh, and looked at everyone. She made a private channel with Eric, "You alright?"

He breathed a little hard, "I'm gonna have to take my Tranq after this is over."

Amelia nodded, and stood next him. She watched him, and gently shook his shoulder.

As soon as they entered the main area something felt amiss, they found a live girl... and four Zealots. The leader Punched Eric so hard that his helmet came flying off. Two went after Amelia. one pinning her down. Eric released an inhuman roar of bloodlust pulling the elite off of her and beat it to death with his bare hands. Amelia was in awe of Eric. He was so powerful, fast, and intelligent. But yet so handsome... despite his different appearance. After the fight Eric pushed himself into a dark corner to hide his physical appearance. Amelia took off her helmet, and grabbed his as she got up and walked to him. She gently stroked his cheek, and smiled to him, "You ok? ...and here's your helmet."

He spat purple blood at her feet, "Yea... mostly." he pulled an Auto injector out of his hardcase and stuck himself in the neck.

She looked at him sympathetically. "Here" She said as she handed his helmet to him. "I'm glad your ok."

He took his damaged helmet and looked at it, "Shit... The doc is gonna kill me."

"She'll have to go through me first.", She said with a chuckle. She patted his shoulder again, and stood next to him.

Eric placed the helmet on his head and got on his feet, Amelia staying next to him. Not moving until he did.

He started to walk over to Kat who was trying to fix the consol. He looked to Amelia, "You know you owe me right?"

Amelia followed, and just chuckled, "Yeah, Yeah..."

**{Noble Six/Amelia's armor configuration: E.V.A shoulders, ODST Helmet, and chest plate. Grenadier knees guards. One knife on left shoulder. Black and red.)**

**The story is gonna be a little different but I'm trying to stick to the game as much as possible. And I will add a little more Dialogue to the rest of the team in the next couple of chapters I've had really bad writers block lately. I'm also having issues trying to keep the damn Spacing from dissappearing.**


End file.
